


Relief

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: M/M, Rape Fantasy, Touma just fantasizing too much in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: Why did these things keep happening to him?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Sleepy Sapphire has inspired me.

_Why did these things keep happening to him?_

_Touma had ducked away from his book signing event, needing to use the restroom, but also wanting to get just a moment to himself. He loved the signings, loved meeting each and every one of his fans that seemed so delighted as he scrawled his name on the inside cover. But he swore his hand was beginning to cramp up from holding a pen for the past hour, scribbling away._

_It wasn’t until he’d finished washing his hands and splashed a bit of water on his face, that he realized he wasn’t alone in the restroom. There was a young man a few sinks down from him that was staring at him in what was bordering on an uncomfortable manner, and Touma bobbed his head in an awkward greeting. Did he know this guy? He couldn’t quite place him, and usually he was pretty good with faces. He _had_ to be, in his line of work. Recognize other authors, editors, and the like. But this man just looked…plain. Bland, in every sense of the word. Touma was fairly certain they’d never met before._

_Touma hurriedly dried his hands, suddenly wanting to get out of the room, but when he tried to push the door open, it didn’t budge. He pushed it once again in confusion, and when that yielded nothing, he began to pound on the door with his fist, hoping to catch the attention of someone in the hotel._

_A hand caught his, and Touma turned to see the young man standing right beside him._

_“Be careful…if you were to hurt yourself, then how would you continue writing?” he asked._

_Then, absurdly enough, he was **kissing** Touma, forcing his tongue into his mouth, and a muffled sound of alarm echoed in Touma’s throat._

_This wasn’t happening._

_He tried to shove the man away, but he was deceptively strong, holding him fast even as his hands slid past the waistband of Touma’s pants, taking him in his hand and stroking him with jerky motions._

_“I’ve wanted you for so long, Touma-sama. I can’t just let this moment pass me by!”_

_Then Touma was being shoved over toward one of the sinks, and he grabbed onto it to keep from falling, even as he felt his pants being yanked down, and he opened his mouth to shout for help._

_Several fingers slid into his mouth, muffling any sounds he’d been about to make, and Touma was so startled that he simply stood there as the digits were thrust further in._

_After a moment, the man wasted no time in moving the spit-covered fingers to Touma’s ass, hurriedly pushing one in, and then Touma did cry out from the sudden intrusion._

_A hand clamped over his mouth as the finger worked him, a second one slipping in far too soon, and Touma squeezed his eyes shut, another muffled sound echoing from behind the man’s hand. Touma’s entire body bucked as a third finger was jammed in, and he tried his best to pull away, but he was pressed more firmly over the sink._

_“It’ll feel so good in a moment, Touma-sama. Just wait,” the man said, his breathing definitely a bit more ragged than it had been just minutes ago, as the fingers were unceremoniously pulled from his body._

_And then something larger was shoving inside him, the hand pressing more firmly over Touma’s mouth to smother his scream of pain._

Touma paused for a moment, groaning softly as he leaned forward in his seat so he could work his finger a bit further into himself. His hips bucked forward, trying to find something to rub against so he could get some relief for his painfully hard shaft, but…well, short of stopping his writing and furiously jerking himself off, there wasn’t much he could do about that. Stopping his writing right now would take the fun out of things. He tried to angle himself so he could perhaps rub himself against the underside of his desk. Ah, he hadn’t thought this through very well, had he? Maybe next time he would use a vibrator so he would have a hand free to tend to himself.

Now, where was he..?

_The man wasted no time in pushing himself fully into Touma’s barely prepared body, and wasted even less time in setting up a frantic pace, his breathing even heavier now._

_Touma clung to the sink, praying it would keep him upright. Even if he collapsed to the floor, this deranged man would follow him and just continue fucking him. He felt tears leaking from his closed eyes, the sounds of his muffled pained cries mixing with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh._

_”Touma-sama…Touma-sama..!”_

_Suddenly, the man’s shaft was yanked from his body, and Touma was being dragged downward until he could feel warmth splattering across his face…_

“What are you doing?”

A very undignified shriek left Touma’s lips just then as he yanked his hand free from his pants, seconds before falling back onto his seat, nearly missing it entirely.

Rintaro was standing beside him, leaning forward and staring at him with a curious expression. How had he gotten in..? Oh, right…the Book Gate. Touma had clearly been far too engrossed in his writing to have heard him arrive. 

Rintaro, meanwhile, was far too busy staring at the very visible tenting from the front of Touma’s pants, before his face brightened, as if a light bulb had gone off over his head. “Oh! I see…you are trying to achieve orgasm, is that right? I’ve read about this…”

Touma couldn’t help but stare. “ _Read_ about it..? Do your people not…uh…”

“Very well, Kamiyama Touma! I will help you,” Rintaro declared. Not waiting for a response, he rolled Touma’s chair away from the desk and pulled his pants down just far enough for his cock to be free from its confines.

“H-hey, you…” Touma began, then trailed off as Rintaro sank down to his knees between Touma’s legs, taking his shaft into his mouth. Then, all he could do was close his fingers around the fabric of his shirt, because otherwise, he felt as though he’d be tempted to grab a handful of Rintaro’s hair and try to coax him into taking his length in a bit further.

That didn’t turn out to be necessary, as Rintaro quite effortlessly deepthroated him, for someone who had apparently never done it before now. He set his pace, and Touma couldn’t help but be mesmerized, watching Rintaro’s head bobbing up and down, before he turned his gaze up to meet Touma’s…

*

Touma groaned loudly, his hand working his length furiously as he came, his moans tapering off into breathy whines after a moment, his head thudding softly onto the open pages of his notebook, his pen rolling off the desk and onto the floor, forgotten.

What in the world had brought _that_ on? Touma hadn’t planned on that happening…he’d been content writing about the obsessed fan, but then for whatever reason, Rintaro had popped up in his thoughts, and…it had been incredibly hot, yes, but how in the world was Touma supposed to face Rintaro now? Just thinking about the way he’d looked up at him with those wide eyes…

Touma shook his head, fixing his clothing and making sure the shop was locked up.

That was enough writing for the night.


End file.
